Flames
by Flamegirl217
Summary: Batman has to take down another villain spreading havoc. Unfortunately, he isn't working alone, and Music Meister wasn't the first villain The Mighty Sorceress was attracted to... (Pre-Meister)
**A/N: Okay, first I'll clear something up. I've read Pre-Hatter and Pre-Scarecrow stories, so now I've up my own term, Pre-Meister, and it basically means that the story is set _before_ Sorceress met Music Meister and she was still working with Batman as a crimefighter. Stupid, I know, but it's shorter than Pre-Villain-Sorceress. I do not own Batman or anything related to him, but Sorceress is MINE.**

Nothing much out of the ordinary. A typical day in Gotham. Attack by a more C-list supervillain, panic on the streets, but The Batman would be able to save the day.

 _Hopefully without any problems._ Batman thought flatly. He glanced beside him at the passenger seat of the Batmobile. The Mighty Sorceress was sitting with her arms behind her head, eyes half-closed as she looked out the front windshield with a faint smirk.

"Surprised you reached me so quickly." Sorceress remarked, turning her head to Batman, "Last time you barged into my house."

"I have you on speed dial." Batman replied despite himself, voice edged with sarcasm.

"I'm flattered." Sorceress's smile grew and Batman frowned as he returned his attention to the road. He was still unsure about the super-powered information broker he had struck a deal with to protect his identity, but with the problem they were dealing with her abilities were almost perfectly suited. Without warning Sorceress suddenly bolted upright in her seat, leaning forward with wide eyes as she stared at the towering flames enveloping the building.

"Firefly."

Batman glanced at Sorceress again, certain he had heard her breathe out the name of the criminal they were facing. She barely waited for the Batmobile to stop before she was yanking off her seatbelt and diving out of the car.

 _At least she's enthusiastic._ Batman thought as he exited the Batmobile himself, locking it before turning his head to find where the woman had gone.

"Bats!"

To his annoyance, he found Sorceress standing _on top_ of the Batmobile. She had an excited grin on her face, looking ready to create her own flames herself as she repeatedly glanced between Batman and the burning building.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sorceress called, and Batman's frown deepened.

"Get off my car."

Sorceress rolled her eyes, smile fading only slightly as she jumped off the Batmobile and landed perfectly on her feet on the ground. Batman walked over to her, and followed her gaze back to the burning building.

"So…where is he?" Sorceress asked in confusion, "Did we lose him?" Her question was quickly answered as a wall on one of the upper floors of the building burst outwards, the black-and-yellow-clad villain in question flying out.

"Found him!" Sorceress exclaimed, grin returning. Batman however tensed as his eyes remained on the building. He could hear screams and cries for help inside.

"Sorceress…" Batman growled, and Sorceress looked at him before following his gaze, and she blinked.

"Uh, right." She looked unsure for a second before she understood, "I deal with Firefly, you get anyone left inside, right?" Batman ran towards the building as soon as he knew Sorceress understood, and Sorceress watched him leave before she grinned and returned her attention to the supervillain. Firefly noticed the Bat run towards the soon-to-be-ashes apartment building, but his attention was soon drawn to the little brunette that had stayed behind. So the Bat had a new partner? Hope she didn't mind burning…

"Alright doll, prepare to _burn_!" He declared as he raised his flamethrower, and Sorceress's grin widened.

"My thought's exactly." She remarked, then flew up into the air. Firefly's eyes widened in surprise behind his helmet but he quickly aimed and fired, sending the fiery inferno her way. He expected screaming, smoke and the delicious smell of something charred, but to his shock the flames seemed to almost stop just before they reached their target, moving upwards almost like a ribbon to make a massive fireball in her hands.

"Try again bug-boy!" The brunette laughed triumphantly, eyes glowing the same colour as the thing he adored. He sort of froze for a few minutes, repeatedly blinking as he hovered. The giant fireball extinguished into thin air, and the brunette grinned wickedly as she lowered her hands, sticking them out in front of her.

" _My_ turn!" She declared, then her eyes started glowing again as flames burst forth from her hands like a flamethrower. Firefly flew up and looped to avoid the return shot, and after stopping the flames Sorceress smirked and flew after him. Firefly pulled a few evasive manoeuvres, but he didn't leave the block. Why would he? He wanted to see what she could do. A short cry escaped him as a fireball darted past his face, narrowly avoiding him, and he looked back to see the brunette with _literal fire_ in her hands, eyes still glowing as she threw them at him as easily as if they were tennis balls.

"Woah…" The word was so quiet it barely even escaped his helmet, but he couldn't stop it the same way he couldn't stop the awed smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. This girl…this _woman_ …she didn't even _need_ equipment to create an inferno. She could _make_ it. As the brunette flew towards him, he quickly ducked out of the way before grabbing her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back.

"So doll, you doing anything this weekend?" His helmet nearly pressed against her ear, and she threw him off with a grunt of effort. She turned towards him, then her sneer suddenly changed back to a smirk.

"I don't know, what were you thinkin' of doin'?" She replied, looking at him coyly. She threw another fireball, but Firefly easily avoided it, a smile now plastered on his features.

"Oh you know, setting things on fire, blowing stuff up, arson…" Firefly replied, dodging more fireballs, "The usual." Sorceress's smirk widened.

"And then?"

"What do you mean 'and then'?!" Firefly exclaimed, sounding almost outraged. What could be more fun than arson? Sorceress suddenly flew straight up in the air, and Firefly had to crane his neck to see her before she suddenly flew back down behind him.

"Well…there are some more _physical_ things we could do." Sorceress tilted her head to the side slightly, and Firefly turned around to face her, still smirking and _especially_ at her suggestion.

"So Saturday?" He purred, putting an arm around her waist, and Sorceress chuckled.

"Deal." She leant in before suddenly adding, "Oh but there is one small problem."

"And what's that?"

Sorceress's wicked grin returned as something suddenly tangled itself around Firefly's ankle, a solid tug causing him to look down.

"I was a distraction." Sorceress said, voice low as she leant in close enough so her face was right in front of his helmet. Firefly's eyes widened before he was sharply pulled down towards the ground. Sorceress raised her hands, and instead of seeing those beautiful flames as she waved her hands downwards he only seemed to be thrown towards the ground at such a speed that he landed with a heavy and _painful_ force. Though no one could see it through his helmet, he gave a small pout as the Bat tied him up, and Firefly looked up to see Sorceress land back down on the ground. She raised an eyebrow at Firefly, and as if seeing his expression she smiled and winked. Sorceress turned her attention to Batman, who had a heavy-set frown on his face.

"You were flirting."

"No I wasn't." Sorceress crossed her arms in front of her chest, and Batman and Firefly _both_ turned their heads to her.

"Yes you were." They replied in unison, and Sorceress laughed despite herself.

"Give me a break." She replied simply, stepping forward to grab Firefly's chin and tilt his head up towards her, "I've seen his face under that helmet, and I haven't been on a date in a while." Firefly frowned, but he didn't deny the compliment. Batman glanced between the two, both with caution and suspicion. The two were extremely similar, and if that led to another Harley Quinn situation…

"Sorceress, wait in the Batmobile." Batman ordered, and Sorceress rolled her eyes before releasing Firefly and turning away slightly.

"I'm holding you to that date babe!" Firefly called after her as she walked away, and Sorceress stopped.

"See you later Firefly." She called back over her shoulder, then went to wait inside the Batmobile like Bats had asked. She didn't care what he had said; Sorceress turned up the radio and listened while she waited, returning her arms to behind her head.


End file.
